They don't know
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ils ne savent pas. Non, sinon ils m'auraient aidé. Je sais qu'ils ont essayé...Moi aussi. Tentative vaine, espoir perdu. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis...J'espère que si on disparaissait, toi et moi, ils y penseraient quand même. Accrochons nous. Oui, il le faut. LOKI'S POINT OF VIEW


**They don't know. **

On m'a souvent dit que lorsqu'on est dans une période compliquée il faut écrire pour vider son sac. Cet OS est donc une porte de secours, un recours qui permet aux esprits les plus torturés de s'y retrouver, comme aux esprits les plus abstraits de lire avec plaisir. Je vous remercierai donc de lire à travers les lignes, et d'oublier pour un moment tous les tracas de la vie...

Votre auteure, Angie.

…

POV's Loki :

Comment réagir ? Comment réagir au moment où te tu rends compte que tout va mal ? Tu aimerais que tout s'arrange un en claquement de doigt. Mais tu sais que c'est impossible. C'est comme de faire disparaître ce lourd passé qui, jours après jours, t'assomme un peu plus. Ces longues journées où tu as pleuré, seul, en imaginant que personne ne pourrait t'aider. Des mains se sont tendues, mais, plongé dans le chagrin et l'obscurité tu ne les as pas vues. Tu t'es juste contenté de repousser les vulgaires essais de bonheur que l'on t'envoyais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Est-ce que tu te vois aujourd'hui ? Tes épaules sont frêles, et portent un poids trop lourd. Alors elles lâchent, obligatoirement. Et tu t'écroules. C'est obligatoire, ça aussi ?

Non.

Il faut de la volonté. Faire face aux problèmes et à cette envie que tu as de sombrer dans les décombres mielleux et délicieux d'une existence trop brusque et douloureuse. Tu le sais. Parce que tu l'as vécu. Oh que oui ! Et jamais, quels que soient tes efforts, tu ne pourrais oublier ces choses horribles que tu as subis. Harcelé, abusé, traité comme une vulgaire chose. Tu t'es laissé faire, et pendant des mois, presque un an, tu as sombré et est devenu une chose que personne ne pouvait étiqueter. Alors tu en es venu aux mains, voulant mettre fins à tes jours. Mais à quoi bon ? On dira ce que l'on veut : La vie est quelque chose que l'on lâche difficilement.

Et ce n'est pas la seule. Il y a aussi cette dépression. Ces sentiments de haine que tu ressens face à ceux qui t'ont blessé et abusé. Ces rêves que tu sais déjà brisés car quelqu'un les a écrasé. Alors tout recommence, les larmes, le sang, les larmes, le sang...Jusqu'à être vidé. Vidé de tout. De rien. Être vide et de nouveaux retomber dans les abysses.

On veut t'aider...mais tu sais que tu vas échouer, que, de toute manière, quelque chose te ronge en ce moment même. Tu pries et tu pleures chaque soir pour que ça disparaisse. Tu aurai presque envie de le crier sur tout les toits.

_Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir._

Mais qui t'écouterais ? Personne. Car tu n'en es plus vraiment une. Tu ne ressens plus rien, depuis ces jours où on t'as abusé. Putain, est-ce que un jour, même, tu serais capable de sourire vraiment ? Et pas pour cacher ces choses horribles. Ces choses qui te rongent, et qui te font plonger dans une vulgaire dépression. Ce mot prend beaucoup de sens quand on y regarde de plus près. Et personne ne se rend compte de rien. Si c'était le cas, qui ? Sûrement pas des personnes à qui tu pourrais avouer des choses aussi horribles. De toute manière, elles ont presque déjà tout vues. Lorsque, rentrant le soir tu étais en pleures, les bras en sang dû aux scarifications ou, le teint pâle et tes cernes naissantes à causes des nuits blanches. Les cauchemars. C'est sûrement ça que tu redoutes le plus. Tu sais qu'ils seront là pour un bon moment, et ça t'épuise d'avance.

Mais écoute moi bien, toi là, oui, toi.

Tu ne seras jamais seul, d'accord ? Moi, je serais toujours là, même à en crever. Parce que ce ''toi'', c'est moi. Je sais que personne n'y a fait attention, et ce n'est rien. Tu sais, on ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Une vie est une vie. Une personne meure, une autre naît. C'est ainsi qu'est faite la vie. Si brève et pourtant si résistante.

Accroches toi. Je suis derrière toi, et je te souris...Et, crois moi,

**Ce sourire là est bien vrai. **

…


End file.
